


Komaeda Loves Trash

by StarReads



Series: I'm Ashamed I Wrote This [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe my first V2 fanfic is THIS, I promise I'll give y'all better V2 content soon, I said it, I'm Sorry, International Fanworks Day 2019, JK JK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, Komaeda Loves Trash, Like Gay for trash and Hinata, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Please Run Away, Please end this, Short, The Author Regrets Everything, These spot the difference games are getting harder, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ugh, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, crackfic, i'm so ashamed, there, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: This is garbage





	Komaeda Loves Trash

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble (less than 300 words) that's actually just a crackfic. I'm sorry you guys ;-;

  
Nagito loved him. Above everything else. Even his best friends and his crush couldn't compare to the joy he had whenever he saw him. Heck, he even loved him more than hope itself. And he adored hope with every fiber of his being.  
  
He was in love with Garbodor. The pokemon of course. He related to the trash monster with all that he had. He craved Garbodor content more than anything else. He spent hours searching the web for fan art, writing fanfiction by the dim light of his computer. It was an obsession. He loved Garbodor.  
  
He needed Garbodor. He needed to have is true love with him at all times. Plushies and posters filled his room. Fanart was tacked to every surface. He brought him up in every conversation. Hinata was starting to worry about him, but he didn't care.  
  
Garbodor was all he needed.  
  
Garbodor was love.  
  
Garbodor was life.  
  
He constructed a shabbily made Garbador out of real trash for that authentic feel. He took it on dates and gave it flowers. He adored his trash love.  
  
Hinata came in one day when they were cuddling. He didn't understand. He was disgusted by their love. He tried to take Garbador away from him. That wouldn't do.  
  
So what if murder was wrong? This was all he had.  
  
  
  
Nagito woke up in a cold sweat. The dorm room was quiet, the sound of light breathing coming from his desk. There sat his adorable boyfriend, fast asleep.  
  
"What a weird dream," he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes.   
  
As if he could ever love anything else. Hinata was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry about this.


End file.
